Joyeux Noël
by lunny
Summary: C’est bientôt Noël ! Si nos héros décidaient de le fêter, quels cadeaux recevraitils ? Un peu ShaolanXSakura beaucoup de FyeXKurogané et passionnément de Mokona et le saké ! et cette fic est sensé être sérieuse…


**Titre :** Joyeux Noël

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp.

**Résumé : ** C'est bientôt Noël ! Si nos héros décidaient de le fêter, quels cadeaux recevrait-ils ? Un peu ShaolanXSakura ; beaucoup de FyeXKurogané et passionnément de Mokona et le saké ! ( et cette fic est sensé être sérieuse…)

**Genre :** yaoi

**Avertissement :** Du yaoi

**Note :** Une fic un peu bizarre, je voulais juste écrire un truc sur Noël, et ça à donner cette… chose, je la publie comme même parce qu'elle m'a prit du temps.

Bonne lecture !

Un homme blond marchait dans les rues, il fredonnait doucement un hymne de noël, les yeux rivés sur le ciel, d'où tombait de la neige, il souriait, jetant de temps en temps, des regards curieux vers les étalages et vitrines. Un homme brun le suivait, portant dans ses bras des paquets empilés d'où dépassaient guirlandes et papiers cadeaux. Il grommelait, pressant le blond qui ne cessait de s'arrêter à chaque étalage pour admirer d'un regard curieux les objets exposés, bien qu'il n'en achète pas. Il pestait contre la neige tombant dans ses cheveux, murmurant qu'ils allaient tomber malade. Pourtant, il ne le dépassait jamais, restant derrière. Il avait sûrement peur de perdre l'autre de vu au milieu de cette foule. Il grommelait aussi contre les idées d'un magicien de fêter noël. Le blond finit par se tourner vers le brun et prenant un regard d'un adulte corrigeant un enfant, il gronda :

-Kurogané, arrête de râler. Cette fête nous fera autant de bien à nous qu'à Shaolan, Mokona et Sakura ! Et puis, de toutes façons, on a déjà acheté les décorations et les cadeaux, on peut rester encore un peu !

L'homme qui devait s'appeler Kurogané, maugréa qu'il n'avait rien demandé et qu'il ne voulait pas participer à cette fête stupide. Le blond sourit et se moquant demanda :

-C'est parce que les paquets sont trop lourds que tu râles ?

Le brun vexé se contenta de détourner la tête sans répondre, bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, le blond s'arrêtant et le brun grommelant.

Soudain, le blond s'arrêta devant une vitrine de grand magasin, une vitrine remplie de magnifiques jouets, autant de neufs que d'anciens. Une bien belle vitrine où un train passait sur ses rails suivant un chemin qui serpentait devant les différents jouets exposés. Le brun se mit aux côtés du blond et l'observa. Le magicien suivait le train des yeux. Il passait devant une poupée de porcelaine, derrière une peluche d'ours semblant cousue à la main, par dessus des consoles de jeux. Puis, il passa devant un chien robot, ceux qui peuvent remplacer les vrais, d'une coque métallique et d'un toucher froid, ceux avec un écran pour représenter les deux yeux, et Fye, quittant le parcours du train des yeux, les posa sur le robot et le fixa. Kurogané resté silencieux jusqu'à là demanda alors :

-Qu'est ce qui y a, Fye ? Il te plaît ?

Le dit Fye sourit doucement, il secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation et continuant à fixer l'objet robotisé, il murmura :

-Non, je pensais juste qu'au lieu d'acheter cette sorte de jouet, il suffirait d'en prendre un vrai.

Kurogané haussa les épaules et répliqua en chuchotant pour ne pas briser la petite bulle dans laquelle ils étaient, petite bulle invisible qui les séparaient à ce moment tout deux des autres passants :

-Ce qui est bien avec ce genre de jouet, c'est que tu peux les éteindre, alors que les vrais, ils sont là vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il faut les sortir, les soigner quand ils sont malades. Un faux, ça ne donne pas tous ces inconvénients.

Fye se tourna vers Kurogané, il souriait tristement et répliqua :

-Peut-être, mais avec un vrai, même si il faut le sortir, le nourrir, le soigner, au moins, ils apportent un peu de chaleur. Chez moi, ils étaient noirs avec de grands yeux, il y en avait dans presque toutes les maisons, ils étaient très mignons ! C'était les seuls chiens qui résistaient au froid dans mon monde. Puis il murmura doucement pour lui même, ça me manque…

Kurogané l'observa étonné, mais déjà Fye se retournait et partait en lui disant :

-On rentre Kuro-chan ! J'ai froid !

Le dit Kuro-chan râla marmonnant qu'il se nommait Kurogané et suivit le magicien à travers la foule compact.

Il était quasiment minuit dans le salon d'une maison que quatre voyageurs et un Mokona avaient loué. Le salon était vaste, il possédait une cheminée où des flammes dansaient doucement, un canapé assez grand, une table recouverte de plats consommés et, majestueux, dans un coin, signe représentant Noël, un sapin. Au pieds de ce sapin, on pouvait voir des cadeaux pas encore déballés, et au milieu de ces paquets, une petite boule de pois dormait replié sur elle même. Assis, sur le canapé, un garçon avait les yeux rivés sur la personne endormit sur ses genoux, lui passant la main dans les cheveux, il souriait doucement. Cette personne ainsi endormit se nommait Sakura, l'autre se nommant Shaolan. Près de la fenêtre, regardant à travers, debout comme attendant quelque chose ou peut-être quelqu'un. Il regardait le portail comme si il attendait que quelqu'un le franchisse, mais ce quelqu'un ne venait pas, et il serait bientôt minuit, il serait bientôt Noël. L'homme blond soupira, l'autre avait prétexté avoir oublié quelque chose et était parti, il y a quatre heures. Quatre heures qu'il fixait la fenêtre dans l'espoir que l'autre revienne, quatre heures, quatre longues heures, et toujours rien. L'horloge indiquait minuit moins dix.

Fye se tourna alors vers Shaolan et effaçant son expression sérieuse, il plaça son habituel sourire et lui dit :

-Tu devrais la réveiller.

Shaolan regarda le visage de celle qui dormait sur ses genoux, celle pour qui il aurait tout sacrifié et doucement répondit :

-Elle à l'air de si bien dormir, je ne vais pas la réveiller !

Fye, qui entre temps s'était dirigé au pied du sapin et essayait de réveiller la boule de poils endormie au milieu des paquets, boule de poils, récalcitrante à ce réveil. Il répliqua doucement :

-Tu lui as promis, elle serait triste si tu ne tenait pas ta promesse, puis comprend la, c'est son premier Noël.

Shaolan hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Fye réveilla enfin la boule de poils qui se mit aussitôt à sautiller partout en criant que ça serait bientôt Noël. Le réveil de la jeune fille se fit plus calme, elle remercia le jeune garçon d'un sourire. Il était minuit moins cinq. On entendit alors quelqu'un frapper. Fye se leva en leur disant qu'il s'en occupait. Il marcha à travers le long couloir le séparant de la porte, il était minuit moins quatre. Dans le salon, les deux enfants et un Mokona observaient la pendule silencieusement, c'était une vieille horloge de grand-mère, l'aiguille des secondes bougeait au rythme du balancier produisant un tic-tac singulier comme si le fait d'attendre le rendait insoutenable. Il était minuit moins trois. Fye triturait, dans sa poche, un objet. Objet qu'il avait acheté en vue d'un cadeau, mais la personne à qui il devait l'offrir n'était toujours pas là. Il était minuit moins deux. Dans le salon, Sakura observait du coin de l'œil Shaolan, elle était nerveuse, il fallait qu'elle lui offre, elle ferait de son mieux. Il était minuit moins un. Fye atteignit enfin la porte, il tourna la serrure et ouvrit la porte, un homme habillé de noir apparut alors devant ses yeux. Il était légèrement essoufflé, il tenait précieusement quelque chose entre ses bras. Il était minuit.

Les douze coups résonnaient dans le salon. Mokona se précipita alors vers les cadeaux portant son nom. Sakura et Shaolan rirent et le suivirent. Sakura ramassa un paquet entouré d'un emballage bleu ciel portant le nom de Shaolan et lui tendit en rougissant et expliqua précipitamment :

-C'est le mien, tu pourrais l'ouvrir en premier ?

Le jeune homme sourit et prit le paquet tendu, il enleva l'emballage méticuleusement et ouvrit la boîte. A l'intérieur, une couronne de trèfle était déposée. Sakura murmura rapidement :

-Je les ai cueilli dans la dimension d'avant, je suis vraiment désolée ce n'est pas grand chose.

Shaolan fiait la couronne de trèfle ébahi, il releva la tête et souriant, heureux, il la rassura :

-C'est un très beau cadeau, tu ne peut pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir.

Ils se sourirent tout deux et Mokona arriva en criant :

-Ouais ! Fye-chan a acheté du saké pour Mokona !

Fye observait la boule de poils, lové dans les bras de l'homme en noir. Un petit chiot qui ne devait mesurer plus que Mokona. Ses poils étaient noirs et ses grands yeux fixaient Fye avec étonnement. Fye releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Kurogané qui le détourna aussitôt les joues rouges. Le magicien allait poser une question quand l'homme lui tendit le chien et maugréa :

-Joyeux Noël.

Le blond mit quelques secondes à réagir. Puis il fit un grand sourire à l'homme et prit le chiot dans ses bras et commença à le caresser. Puis, il le posa délicatement à terre, le jeune chien se précipita comme guidé par son instinct vers le salon. Laissant les deux hommes face à face. L'un gêné et l'autre souriant. Fye demanda alors :

-Tu as mis quatre heures à trouver un chiot pareil à ceux de chez moi, et tu as couru pour venir à l'heure, non ?

L'autre homme ne répondit pas, évitant de croiser le regard de l'homme. Fye continua alors :

-Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Kurogané fronça les sourcils, le magicien amusé lui dit :

-Mais, il faut fermer les yeux Kuro-chan !

Ce dernier hésita puis s'exécuta. Il attendit un peu, puis sentit une pression sur ces lèvres, il ne comprit pas alors, mais ouvrit la bouche quand il sentit que quelque chose était en train d'essayer de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il se rendit soudain compte que Fye était en train de l'embrasser, c'était d'ailleurs très agréable. Il sentit que sa bouche quittait la sienne. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, savourant la chaleur encore présente sur ses lèvres. Il vit Fye qui regardait ailleurs, les joues rouges. Il leva la tête sentant une présence au dessus de leurs têtes, il vit une branche de gui, il l'observa, accroché par un crochet déjà présent au plafond assez bas. Il comprit et sourit doucement. Il prit la branche de gui et l'envoya voler au loin. Il s'approcha de Fye qui avait les joues toujours rouges et avait suivit la scène des yeux. Kurogané s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage, assez pour sentir son souffle et doucement, il murmura de sa voix grave qui fit frissonner Fye :

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour m'embrasser.

Fye approcha timidement son visage de l'homme et très doucement juste avant de l'embrasser, il susurra :

-Joyeux Noël.

**Fin **

L'auteur souriant :

-Enfin ! Terminé, j'en ai bavé c'est pas possible !

Kurogané s'adressant à Fye :

-Il te faut cinq minutes pour traverser un couloir ?

Auteur essayant de se rattraper :

-Mais il fallait qu'il y ait du suspense !

Fye répondant à Kurogané :

- Je sais pas. Mais il te faut quatre heures pour trouver un chien ?

Auteur qui rame tout seul :

-Il fallait qu'ils soient exactement comme chez toi !

Kurogané hausse les épaules et se tourne vers Fye et lui dit :

-Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie (en fait si) mais il faut aller tuer du Mokona !

Auteur seul, une botte de foin solitaire passe, murmure :

-C'est normal que je me sente seul ? Bon laissez des reviews ! Ah oui, et si vous voulez voir le massacre des Mokona, il faut aller sur la fic : Reporter Mokona ! (Autant faire de la pub)


End file.
